Webs we weave
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Holiday is fed up. She needs to feel attractive and it might take a stolen motorcycle and a pair of spiked heels to do it.


She was pissed. He had no idea what he did, but obviously it wasn't the right thing. He watched her with wide eyes as she growled- throwing her clothes and things into a box on the bed.

"Viv?" He said as she passed him for the sixth time. "Did I do something?" He dodged as teddy bear flew at his head- the one he had bought her for her birthday.

"You seriously don't know?" She stomped over to him. Her green eyes were burning as she glared at him. Her finger was sharp as she poked his chest. "**You** are not that stupid, _Captain."_ She said and turned around. The blond captain blinked at her. She shrugged as she threw the teddy bear in the trash and he physically winced.

"Or maybe you are." She continued seeming to think over what she had just said. Callan shook his head again….for what felt like the millionth time.

"Vivian, I don't what I did. But I'm sorry." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster. Doctor Holiday let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. Her hands clenched together, her knuckles bleaching as she took a deep breath. She looked him square in the eyes- rage and disappointment flaring those green eyes into a burning forest inferno.

"It's not what you did. It maybe _who_. Or maybe it was what you didn't do." Her voice was tired, strained but filled with venom.

"I love you, Holiday. But if I don't know what I did…or didn't do…how can you be mad at me?" He said walking over and kneeling in front of her. He moved his hand to set it on her hand but she jumped up then. She pushed him out of her way as she grabbed her box. With a grunt she picked up the heavy box and pushed past him as he stuttered an attempt to get her to talk to him. Holiday stopped and looked back at him.

"You didn't seem so lost with Jolene wrapped around your waist." With that she stomped out of the door, feeling a sick twisted satisfaction when she heard the door hiss behind her, knowing that he was standing there- his big blue eyes lost as he watched her leave.

Her skin was almost burning as she covered her mouth, refusing to let the angry tears fall. She got into the elevator and turned pushing the button, her eyes catching a glimpse of the sexy captain as he stumbled from his room. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head as the doors closed, cutting of his curse mid word.

Leaning back against the elevator she looked up at the lights out of habit; looking for answers in the blaring florescence. She couldn't help but think of her one hundred and eighty plus IQ and yet she couldn't keep for falling for the same thing. She closed her eyes the light doing nothing but mocking her. The elevator sounded as it dropped to her floor. With the box against her hips, she looked up as Agent Six started to enter the elevator.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" He asked as she stepped out. Her eyes cut to look at him as she nodded.

"Peachy." It was her way of telling him she did _not_ want to talk about it. He got the picture. Or at least she assumed he did as she huffed past him and he entered the elevator. Her eyes landed on her door and she felt the wash of dread flow through her. She pushed the code to open her door and peered into the dark room. IT had been at least four months since she had used her room for something other than the closet. A fine layer of dust lined the cabinets and the night stand. Doctor Holiday sighed as she leaned against the closed door. How had she gotten drug so deep into a relationship with him, without seeing that he wasn't capable of keeping his pants up. She threw the box on the bed with a hiss. The tears came again. She could feel a headache itching at the back of her eyes, dull starting to build. A black strappy negligee draped from the box. She narrowed her eyes. It was high time that she made herself feel like the woman she knew she was. She walked over and threw her closet door back.

In a furry of anger and estrogen she stormed into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later a woman stepped out of the lab rat skin into a body from her wilder years. The metal spike heels left imprints in the carpet as she walked across to her night stand. She pushed her hair back from her face as she fluffed it in the back. She grinned as she checked herself in the mirror. Smokey eyes and blood red lips to match her mini dress were shore to get her at least a drink or two. Holiday grinned at herself. She hadn't had a chance to walk on the wild side since her college days. As she hit her door she grabbed her sunglasses.

Her heels popped aggressively as she walked down the halls- making her way to the hanger. She was quite certain that a couple of the grunts she passed broke their necks as she walked by. That only made her grin. She glanced into one of the break rooms as she passed and threw her hair back over her shoulder as Bobo's mouth gaped- causing his cigar to catch the deck of cards on fire. Her eyes narrowed.

_Callan does not know who he screwed around on. _She thought as she walked into the hanger. Her eyes moved over the various rides. Holiday was more than capable of driving or piloting anything that she decided on- but her eyes landed on something that might match her feral notion. Her foot steps echoed as she clacked across to the decided transportation of choice. It only took her two minutes to find the keys in Six's lock box.

The roar of the motorcycle shook the base. She pulled on Six's helmet gently, attempting not to muss up her hair. She didn't want to actually wear the stupid safety device, but given the mood she was in- reckless was an understatement. With adrenaline racing through her and the feel of the beast rumbling beneath her she spun the Ninja around, leaving tire tracks painting the cement.

Two hours of the hot evening air blasting against her face, and giving her temper time to idle, she finally broke through the city limits- just as the sun dipped below the horizon. She didn't know where she was going, other than she was going to a place to get attention, to get noticed and by God she wanted to do something stupid. Even intellectuals could make mistakes and she wanted to make one in the naughtiest of ways. A blaring neon sign caught her eye and the 'Pitt' just seemed like the perfect place to shake things up. She doubled back, after having missed the parking lot completely, and found a good spot.

Not even having got off of the motorcycle, she grinned as a man walked into a pole while looking at her. She was going to radiate confidence if it killed her…or she would go back to Providence and use a certain captain as target practice. She could hear her best friend's voice ringing in her ear. _What's wrong with you? Why not Six?_ Holiday caught her self scowling at the thought. She was so tired of the men of Providence. First there was her recently ex'd Captain Austin Callan. He was a gorgeous man that was incredible amounts of fun to be around- unfortunately he also got around. And around. And around again. He couldn't seem to keep his gun holstered even if his life depended on it. Then there was Six. Mr. Stoic emotionless I-can't-take-a-hint-if-it's-thrown-at-me Agent Six. She had tried. She had tried again. She had been subtle. She had been blunt. Clearly, the man just wasn't interested. Or too dense to get it, but she assumed the latter for obvious reasons.

There was always Rex. But he was her job. You do not date or fool around with your job. It just doesn't work that way. Not to mention the age gap…or rather the potential age gap. She mentally shook her head casting all thoughts of the MOP – men of Providence- out of her mind as she walked up to the large bouncer at the door. He glanced down at her briefly before opening the carpeted line. The air was thick with the smell of booze and cigarette smoke- with a hint of desperation. That was fine by her. She craved the burn of a good drink, relished in the filth of the nicotine and fed on the desperation of the men who had already been captured by her.

A raucous techno nineties hit blared over the speakers, causing her to have to shout over the music when she walked up to the bar.

"Long Island Ice Tea!" She sat down on the stool and turned her elbows propped up- her eyes systematically scanning the crowd. Just as she expected a schmoozer walked over right off the bat. She turned in her chair as the bar keep set down her glass.

"Hey baby." She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the cologne bathed mouse of a man shimmied up to her. "Did it hurt?" _Really? Really? That's the line he's going with. _She was in the mood to play games so she turned and looked at him innocently.

"Did what hurt?" She said batting her eyes. Clearly the little balding man with a bad comb over was being egged on by his equally atrocious friend.

"When you fell from Heaven?" _Wow. _That line got cheesier and cheesier every time she heard it. She swirled her straw and took a drink, slowly, taking her time- lavishing in the uneasiness that seemed to explode around the man. She turned and faced him crossing her legs- that mini skirt itching up a little higher.

"I'd tell you go to Hell, but I really don't want to take you home." The man's little blue eyes blinked at her before realizing that not only had he been shot down but had actually been burned twice. He nodded dumbly and shrunk back into the smoke and chaos of the club. Thirty minutes, fifteen suitors , two free drinks and fifteen shoot downs later she looked at the bottom of her drink. Not a decent looking man in the entire club aside from the bartender. And rule number one: Don't go home with the bartender. Maybe she was just too picky. Maybe that was her problem. She turned in the chair to survey the room again but she didn't make a full one eighty. At the end of the bar the manager was arguing with a blond- a very familiar blonde. She frowned as she slid off of the barstool and walked over giving the manager a dirty look before looking square at the back of the blonde guy's head.

"Noah?" The young man tensed all over at the sound of his name. He turned around and looked at her. His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Um..yes?" Holiday rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Noah. What are you doing here?" She said in a tone that he would more likely recognize. His eyes widened and he blinked at her. He blinked again. His eyes dropped before snapping back up as a blush lit his face even in the darkness of the bar.

"Doctor Holiday?" She was extremely impressed. Rex's voice would have squeaked a few octaves but Noah held his fairly well.

"Is he with you?" Holiday looked over at the burly manager. He was looking her over with a look of distaste plaster across his face. She arched an eyebrow at him and turned giving him a better look.

"Is there a problem?" She said tilting her head to the side, her hands going to her hips in her typical defense mode. The manager's eyes drug to look at Noah, before a malicious smirk appeared.

"I guess it runs in the family, huh, kid?" The manager said. Holiday blinked as Noah's fist crashed into the man's jaw without the slightest hesitation. Shocked at the flare-up, Holiday grabbed Noah back and looked at him with wide eyes. The man steadied himself and glared at Noah. The new and suddenly aggressive Noah had retreated and the more familiar silently brooding Noah stood beside Holiday.

"You little bastard! I'll teach you-"

"Uh-uh. No. He's a minor. He's in my care. I'll punish him. We're leaving" Holiday said in an almost rehearsed statement. She grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him- showing the manager that they were in fact leaving. Holiday sighed as she pulled him out of the chaos of the club into the mayhem of the city streets. Noah shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her.

"What were you doing? You are a minor. You aren't even supposed to BE in a bar- let alone arguing with the manager!" She said holding her hands up in question. Noah looked at her sheepishly- to his credit trying extremely hard to maintain eye contact without letting his eyes linger too much. The sidewalk was teeming with the night life kind forcing them to start walking or be run over.

"I'm not a minor. I can get in I just can't drink." Holiday blinked at him. She shook her head and frowned- it might have been the alcohol clouding her brain but what he said didn't make sense. The row of neon signs blinking and blaring didn't help.

"You're seventeen, aren't you?"

"No. I'm eighteen. White lied on my paperwork so that I would seem more suitable to work with Rex- you know before I got fired." Noah said with a shrug. Holiday nodded. She didn't know why he would suddenly confess- but it did explain how he was in the bar.

"What are you here for? Why are you here?" She said looking at him, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He looked around nervously as if expecting the boogey man to jump out and get him. Noah looked back at her noticing the impatience written across her face.

"Is Captain Callan here?"

"No. He's probably off adding another notch to his belt with some woman named Ethel, or Jezebel or Yvonne."Holiday frowned. _Okay. Yes, the liquor has officially killed my mental editor._ Noah frowned at her.

"I'm sorry?" He said, the upward infliction signaling that he didn't know if that was the proper thing to say. Holiday waved a hand in dismissal as she started walking again.

"Beside the point. Why are you here?" Noah looked at the ground his face going blank. Holiday felt a twinge in her chest- his face wasn't completely blank. There was an emotion there that she recognized all to well: Bitterness. He looked at her and cocked his head sideways.

"Why are you here, Doctor Holiday?" Noah said his face taking on that look of concern he seemed to look at Rex with at all hours of the day. She shook her head her inner sober logic screaming at her to keep her mouth shut. But the liquor loosened side disagreed.

"Because I wanted a drink." Holiday said priding herself in the authority in her voice. Noah nodded.

"Looks like you had a few."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Holiday snapped at the young blonde. Noah looked up at her his blue eyes stuck in that deer-in-the-headlights look. Noah's hands found his pockets as he forced a weak smile. Holiday rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back out of her face. She sighed and crossed her arms looking down the congested street- forgetting the attention that she had come into the stupid city for in the first place. "You need to go home." She said finally looking at him. Noah's head jerked up and he shook his head, his eyebrows knit together.

"No. There is nothing for me at home. " His voice was firm as he looked down the dark street before shaking his head and looking back to her.

"What are you going to do?" Holiday asked- the nurturing side of her fighting past that slight haze. Noah looked at her for a moment, his eyes clearly showing that he hadn't thought about it. His line of sight switched then and looked at the sign above her head. He pointed behind her.

"Want to get some ice cream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Tell me PLEASE<strong>


End file.
